The present invention is related to a slingshot releaser for releasing an elastic band of a slingshot to fling a pellet.
In the prior art, to shoot a slingshot, a user holds a main body of the slingshot with one hand, draws a rubber band while holding a pellet pouch, which is attached to the rubber band, aims the pellet pouch toward a target, and then lets go of the rubber band to fling a pellet (ammo) toward the target.
To increase the initial velocity of the flung pellet, the distance between the main body of the slingshot and the pellet pouch (the drawn length of the rubber band) must be increased or a rubber band having a relatively large spring constant must be used. Thus, much strength is required to hold the pellet pouch. In addition to the strength required to draw the elastic band, strength is required in the fingers of the user. Thus, the conventional slingshot is difficult to aim.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releaser of a slingshot that facilitates the holding of a pellet pouch.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a releaser used in a slingshot that includes an elastic band, which flings a pellet, and a pouch, which is attached to the elastic band. The releaser includes a clamp to holding the pouch. The clamp is selectively closed to hold the pouch and opened to release the pouch. Further, the clamp has a pouch holder to hold the pouch and the pellet. A pair of rotatable holding rollers is arranged on the clamp so that the holding rollers oppose each other, and the pair of holding rollers defines a holding passage connected to the pouch holder. The holding rollers are moved toward each other when the clamp is opened and separated from each other when the clamp is closed.
A further perspective of the present invention provides a releaser used in a slingshot that includes an elastic band, which flings a pellet, and a pouch, which is attached to the elastic band. The releaser includes a grip and a clamp, which is connected to the grip to hold the pouch. The clamp includes a pair of arms selectively arranged at a closed position, in which the arms close the clamp to hold the pouch, and at an opened position, in which the arms opens the clamp to release the pouch. The clamp has a pouch holder to hold the pouch and the pellet. The releaser further includes a pair of holding rollers, each arranged on a distal end of one of the arms and having an axis. The pair of holding rollers is arranged so that the axes of the holding rollers are parallel to each other. A drive mechanism shifts the pair of arms between the opened position and the closed position.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.